The present invention relates to a blower unit for a portable blower, and to a portable blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,371 discloses a portable blower having a blower unit. The fan is disposed in a cylindrical portion of the blower tube. The discharge nozzle is formed on the blower tube. The blower tube is made of metal thus increasing the weight of the blower, so that an operator quickly becomes fatigued when using the blower. Due to the geometry, manufacture of the blower tube of polymeric material is relatively expensive. Large, expensive molds are required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blower unit and a blower that have a straightforward construction.